Betrayal
by valeskathesilverwolf
Summary: Sam and Fiona have always helped Michael, but the one time they don't the unthinkable happens. Now they race to save their friend from someone who is supposed to be dead. Will they save Michael in time or will it be too late? New Chapter has been posted.
1. Rejection

**Author's Note-**

**I love Burn Notice, I love it with all my heart. I saw the season three preview and it attracted me with the big explosion, so thank you explosion. **

**I don't own Burn Notice or the characters, but I want to, but until then this will have to do. Special thanks to Puddle of Mudd, because I listened to Blurry the entire time I was writing this. MY SECOND FAN FIC! 3**

Michael Weston. Burned spy, smart guy, feared by many, adored by several, and my best friend. I'm Sam Axe. Mike's buddy and go to guy. I help him out on jobs, and try to keep his ass from getting burned anymore than it already has been.

We are a team; me, Mike, and Fi. Like I said I help Mike on jobs all the time, but sometimes he helps me. I owe him my life. But that doesn't change the fact that I get pissed off as every other human being does. This time it just happened to be at Michael.

"Sam I can't." Said Michael, looking at blue prints for a building he was planning on breaking into to get some intel. "Mike it's just a simple job." "Then you can do it yourself." "It's a two man kind of job." I said getting agitated with Michael.

"Sam-" "I'm helping out one of my buddies Mike. He dragged my sorry butt out of a war zone." My old friend Christopher Penal had come to me a few days ago and told me he needed some help. He said that there was a guy that was stalking out his business and scaring away his customers. He said he owned a small souvenir store, and the recession had been hurting his business. Things had just started getting back to normal and now this guy was ruining it all over again. _"Sam I've got a wife, with four kids, two car payments, insurance, and a mortage; I can't lose this business sam. Navy pention only goes so far."_

Of course I said I would help him, but Fi was in Orlando, and Mike was the only guy I knew that could help me in a situation like this. "Sam I want to help you help your friend, but I'm working on a job too. I can't drop this to help. It may lead me close to finding out..." "It's fine Mike, I just figure out of all the times I've helped you that you would help me with this."

"I have helped you Sam a lot of times, but I have to think about this. It could help me-" "That's all you have been thinking about. Your Burn Notice, how you can get back in, why you were burned. Other things are more important than you getting burned!" Michael stood up and got in front of Sam. "Don't you think I know that! I help people all the time Sam! Do you think that's all I think about? I help you on jobs when I can."

"I have other things to do, but when you call I drop it to help you! I make sacrifices all the time to help you. Like Miss Reynolds car, several of my relationships, so I could help my best friend." "You act like it's a chore to help me Sam. I call you because I thought you wanted me to. You even said yourself 'you have to call me when this stuff happens'." Said Michael, yelling.

"It's the same thing Mike. I came to you, because I thought you would want to help and have my back, but apparently I'm just one of your disposable friends!" I yelled, in the same tone. "Since when have any of my friends been disposable? Unless you're saying that I let Jared die!" "Well if the gun shoots-" "Get out Sam!" "You read my mind." I said, going out the door, grabbing my beer. "Oh and Weston loose my number."I slammed the loft's door. I ran down the stairs and stood by my car.

I ran my fingers through my hair, grabbed the beer and threw it against the wall. I opened up the car door, slammed the door so hard I thought it was going to break, and took off.

**Is this going to be the end of their friendship? Since when has Sam called Michael by his last name? What job is Michael doing and why is it so important? Why is Fiona in Orlando? And who is this Christopher and is he what he seems? All these questions will be answered soon**

**Peace Out,**

**Silver Wolf**


	2. David Castle, The Flirt

**Author's Note- Review please, that way I now if anybody like this story. Reviews are the chocolate to my soul. Speaking of which it's almost November which means NEW BURN NOTICE! I'm so anxious to find out what's going to happen to Michael and SPOILER ALERT: who took the bible. I hate cliffhangers. Special Thanks to Eminem, because I listened to Not Afraid while I wrote this chapter.**

"Friendship means understanding, not agreement.  
It means forgiveness, not forgetting.  
It means the memories last, even if contact is lost."

-UKNOWN

I drove around Miami for an hour trying to work so of the anger off. I was mad at Mi...Weston. Really mad. But that was just going to have to wait, because I had to help Christopher and I needed help doing it.

I went to one of my favorite bars, had a few beers, and tried to come up with some contacts. There was several really, none that I completely trusted to have my back. I sat back and rubbed my face with my hands. I saw a man at the bar flirting with a hot little waitress. Then it came to me. The biggest flirt of them all. David Castle. He was the one I trusted the most. Now all I had to do was get his number and hope the idiot was alive, or wasn't in jail.

After what it seemed like hours I stumbled across his number. I called it listening to the dial tone three times, hanging up. Calling again listening to it 1 time, and then I called again hoping he would remember our old code. "Finley my mother's pizza." said the voice over the phone said. "The squirrel stole my wallet." I said, yet another part of our code. "Oceanside bar six." He said, then hung up.

I drove to Oceanside Bar and waited until 9 p.m. for him to show. I was getting doubtful and was about to leave when someone said, "You aren't leaving are you now Chuck?" I drew my 9 ml. and faced the man. "Easy there Axe. You were the one that wanted this meeting not me." I put the gun down. "I've been waiting here since six." I said irritated. "And I showed at six." I raised my eyebrow at him. "I checked you out to make sure you were really you, and then I went and had a beer and went home with this very smoking hot chic-" "David!"

"I assume your not here to talk about women are you?" I shook my head. "Ok so whose head to I have to bash?" "Whoa there I didn't call you for that either Castle." "Then what kind of trouble are you in?" "I'm not in any trouble." "Stop being so damn evasive and tell me what the hell you called me for!" That was my David. "I need a favor." I said.

He laughed. "A favor. A FAVOR. Ten years and Sam Axe calls me asking for a favor." "Yeah, stop your laughing and I'll explain." So I told him Christopher's situation. He got serious. David was tall, 6 ft. 3 inches, had brown hair that came to just above his eye brows, blue eyes, very tan, muscular, drinker, a big flirt, and x-Army.

David was my Michael before Michael. David and I were a team, just like Michael and me were now. I spent 15 years working with him. It was a "You scratch my back I'll scratch yours" type of partnership. Then David went off to some foreign country. That is when I met Michael. Two years after I had met Michael, David came back and tried to get in touch with me. I just never contacted him again.

Truthfully Michael was the better choice if you wanted someone who had your back, and a good friend (until recently). David was a good guy. He was kind hearted, but usually didn't work that well with women. He was one hell of a drinking buddy and could get you with almost any girl. But there was a difference between him and Michael. Michael was more work, David was more play. Right now I would take what I got. "Let me guess you need me to help out your friend?" I nodded.

He punched me in the arm. "Well I guess if he saved your sorry ass than he's an okay guy. I'm in." "Nice." "So Sam are you taken because I see some margaritas with a side order of babes waiting for us?" I hesitated. We needed to start helping Christopher tomorrow, so it wouldn't be a good idea to get drunk and wake up somewhere with a girl. "Come on Axe don't tell me your married? You got some kids and a cat too old man?" "Shut up Castle. I need a few dozen beers." "That's the Sam I know."

The next thing I remember is waking up to see the sun shinning in my face. I squinted and rubbed my face. I heard a car horn blow. I bolted up and looked around. All I could see was the ocean, which meant I had passed out in the bar and they had threw me out back. My head started pounding. A hangover. "Great that's just what I needed." I muttered to myself. "If I am in this bad of shape I wonder where David is?" I got up, despite my head protesting, and started searching for David.

I found David not to far from me passed out in a dumpster. One things for sure. David is not Michael and never will be. I stumbled over to the dumpster. "Castle." I said, shaking him. "Castle!" "Mhm what?" "Get up we have to go." I said, holding my head. "Let me sleep till twelve." Crap! The meeting. I was supposed to me with Christopher at twelve. I picked David up and out of the dumpster and threw him on the ground. "Ow! what the-" "We were supposed to meet with Christopher at twelve. What time is it?" "10:47, Oh god." He said, grabbing his head. Hangover no doubt. "We can go to my place and still make it there on time."

David got up and felt the back of his pants. "Dammit she stole my wallet!" David wasn't Michael. "Well get over it lover boy we got work to do." I said picking him up. "I had 2,000 dollars in there. All those deals-" "What?" I asked. "Nothing. Except I just lost 2,000 dollars!" Nope David wasn't Michael and he would never come close, but at least David came when I asked, and he hadn't seen me in 10 years. He wasn't Michael Weston, and I was glad.

**It seems that Sam seems to be missing Michael less and less. He brings up the point that David isn't Michael, but will that help or hurt him. **

**Does David know why Sam didn't contact him all those years, and does he really want to help, or does he have a bigger plan. Read on! And review please!**

**Peace Out,**

**Silver Wolf**


	3. The Job

**Author's Note- Please Review!**

After David and I had gotten cleaned up we went to meet Christopher at his store. "Sam." Christopher ran out to greet us. "This must be Michael Weston." Sam sucked in a sharp breath. David shook the man's hand and said, "I'm David Castle an old buddy of Sam's." Christopher raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. "Thank you both so much." "Hey anybody who saves his big butt is worth saving." "Christopher show us who has been watching the store." "Please call me Chris, and come with me." They went over to the window. "You see that blue Sudan over there to the left? It stays there all the time, and they'll get out and keep people from coming to the store."

"You have any binoculars?" Asked David. Chris nodded. "In the back." David went to go get some. "Any ideas on who it could be?" "No. I have no enemies, and there is no competition in the area. "Could one of your family have any people that could want to hurt the business?" "No nobody. My wife makes cakes, and my kids are well liked."

"Any unhappy customers lately?" Asked David, ripping open the binoculars. "No...wait there was tis one man. He knocked over a shelf about a week ago, and I threw him out. He wouldn't leave so I made him pay for the stuff he broke, and told him if he didn't leave I was going to call the cops." David and I looked at each other. "Had the man bought anything before?" "Not that I remember, but he used his credit card to pay for the damages. "Let me see the records." I said. "I'll keep an eye on them." Said David, pointing in the direction of the blue Sudan. Chris gave me the records and I sorted through them trying to find out who this guy was.

Sam sat in the back room going through the records. This was my chance. I walked up to Chris. "Why did you think I was Michael Weston?" "Oh Sam said he was going to get his friend Michael Weston to help me. Sam, Michael, and some girl has helped a lot of people all over Miami." "They have, have they?" "Yes don't get me wrong, but I was hoping for Michael." "Why?"

"He is one badass dude from what I've heard. He could scare those people and they would never come back." "And how long would you say Sam and Michael have been working together?" "For about 3 years in Miami." I smiled. "But Sam said he has known him for almost ten years." I almost dropped the binoculars. So he is the reason why Sam never contacted me. A window went down in the sudan. I looked through the binoculars at the Sudan.

"SAM!" I yelled. He came running. "What?" "It's just a bunch of teenagers." "What?" Said Chris and Sam at the same time. "Look." I said holding the Binoculars out to same. He gave them to Chris. "Come on." He said to me. We went outside and each opened a door of the Sudan and pulled out the teenagers. "Hey let us go!"

We took them back inside and locked the doors. "Let us go! We didn't do anything!" "Why are you trying to keep people from coming to the store?" "His son told us to! Yeah he said that he wanted the store to close down so he wouldn't have to run it when he got out of high school." "Your lying." Hissed Chris. "Chris I don't think they are." Said Sam. We let the kids up. "I suggest you go home, and don't come back." They ran out of the store. Chris handed a packet of money to Sam. "Here. Thanks for your help Sam. I'm going home apparently I have some talking to do." He locked the store and left.

Sam opened up the packet of money and gave me half. "This should cover the 2,000 you lost." "Thanks Sam." "Well I guess that's it." "Come on Axe let's go for a drink." "I'm still covered from last night." "So your just going to go." "Come on we'll have a drink another time." He's phone rang. "Hello? No Maddy he's not with me. He's probably busy. Okay okay Maddy I'll go check." "Um David I've gotta split." "See you around Axe."

I felt such hatred towards him. He was the reason I was alone in the field for 10 years. Michael Weston was going to pay.

**Author's Note- David found out why Sam didn't contact him. Why did Michael's mother call Sam. Find out soon! Review. 3**


	4. I Wasn't There

**Author's Note- If you read this story, because you saw it on my imesh profile, sweet. If your not still sweet! Review please! I even have antonymous reviews up, but please no flames. **

**Disclaimer: valeskathesilverwolf- Barry you say the Disclaimer**

** Barry-uh chic I don't even know you**

** valeskathesilverwolf- do it!**

** Barry-Make me**

** valeskathesilverwolf- ok**

** Barry- Valeskathesilverwolf doesn't own Burn Notice or any of the characters, and I'm a fat monkey lady**

** Barry-How did you...**

** valeskathesilverwolf-all it takes is a click**

** Barry- can you make me rich**

** valeskathesilverwolf-depends, but you have to stay for the rest of the story**

** Barry-what if I don't want to?**

** valeskathesilverwolf-(Puts finger over mouse)**

** Barry-No! I'll stay, just let me go read the other chapters**

I left the job, which had tuned out to be a big let down. _I fought with Mike, because he wouldn't do this job. The job wasn't really a two man job. I need to apologize, he's still my best friend. No. Michael didn't know that the job was going to turn out like this. He left me to do the job by myself. Maddy wanted me to go over there to tell Michael to come over, but it can wait until o' Sammy has had a few drinks._

So I went to a bar and drank the rest of the evening. I wondered what Fiona was doing. She had left a week ago for Orlando, and wouldn't tell me why. I'd guessed that her and Michael had fought and she wanted to get a away for a while, but what they did together was there own thing. I didn't have a death wish, and that's exactly what would happen if I got into Fi's business.

I finished watching the Dolphins game, and went out to my car. I decided to call Mike before I drove over there. He could just not be answering the Phone, because it's his mom. I pulled my cell out of my pocket and called mike.

Ring...ring...ring...ring...please leave a message after the tone.

I called again, it was the same thing. I really didn't feeling like talking to Michael so soon after the fight, but I was doing this for Maddy. So I buckled his seat belt and headed over to the loft. I pulled up and opened the gate to go in. The charger was there, so at least Michael was there.

I started walking up the steps, and when I got to the door I knocked. "Michael are you in there?" I asked. Nothing. "Mike?" I gently opened the door, checking for any explosives wired to it. That was the first warning. The door wasn't locked. Michael never left his door unlocked.

Another effect of being an X spy, you never know who is going to come after you. I stepped in, and drew my 9 ml. out just in case. "Mikey? You here?" I walked in all the way. It was becoming dark outside, so I turned the light on.

The site I saw was shocking. There was files scattered everywhere. The chairs were turned over, along with the refrigerators contents all over the floor. Mike's weapons had been taken apart and thrown everywhere.

What I saw next made me stumble back. On the floor was a giant puddle of blood, and blood spatter on the wall. Someone was shot here. Michael was shot. _Maybe it wasn't him. But why else would Mike's files be everywhere. Who ever it was didn't bother to clean up after themselves, or unless...they were still here. _

I did a perimeter check. I didn't find anybody, so the person had left. It probably had to be more than one person to take Michael down. I checked outside for the most obvious places to dump a body. I didn't find anything_. They could have just took the body and dumped it in the ocean. No I couldn't think like that. Mike was going to be alright._

Maybe. Michael had plenty of enemies. They could be from any country, all over the world. They could be from the government. All I knew was

Michael had been kidnapped, shot, and possibly was dead. And I wasn't here to help him. I had no idea who had taken him. The last thing I had said to him was

"_oh and westen, loose my number." _

**_Mawaahahahahahaha. Cliff hanger. _**

**_Barry-But you said you hated cliffhangers?_**

**_valeskathesilverwolf- yeah but they make ofr good writing. How else can you draw people into your story without at least one cliffhanger it would get boring. _**

**_Barry-Since I'm here can you tell me what happened? _**

**_valeskathesilverwolf-no, you have to suffer like everybody else_**

**_Barry- your mean._**

**_valeskathesilverwolf- yep and you better get use to it._**

**_Barry-can you write me up a lobster?_**

**_valeskathesilverwolf-?_**

**_Barry- I'm hungry_**

**_valeskathesilverwolf-eat a fruit, you need to lose some weight._**

**_Barry-hey!_**

**_valeskathesilverwolf-heehee_**


	5. Remorse

**Author's Note- **

**Me-hit it Barry**

**Barry- She doesn't own Burn Notice or the characters (that includes me!)**

**Me-I heard that**

**Barry-does anybody that writes on fanfiction actually own anything?**

**Me-?**

**Barry- Let Michael live!**

**Me- Random question**

**Barry- I sort of need him**

**Me- do you think I would kill him off? Not my Michael! You would be the first to go. But then again im unpredictable this is fanfiction**

**Barry- you are crazy chic**

**Me- that's how i like it**

I didn't know what to do. Michael was gone, but I just couldn't sit here saying it over in my head. I had to take action. The only problem would be deciding what to do. I couldn't call Maddy, she would freak if she saw the place. Fiona would be helpful right about now.

Fiona! I had to call her, but would she come. It was a two hour drive from Orlando to Miami. I really couldn't wait that long, but what else could I do? So I got out my cell and called her.

"Sam there better be a damn good reason your calling me." She barked. "Yeesh, somebody is in a bad mood." I said. "Sam-" "Relax will you?" "What do you want?" She said, trying to sound less threatening. "I need you to come back to Miami." "Goodbye Sam." She said. "Fi it's about Michael." "Ha he can deal with what ever problem he's gotten himself into himself."

She hung up. I called her back. "Sam! I don't care what is wrong with Michael! He can deal with what ever is wrong on is own!" "Fiona! I screamed so she wouldn't hang up. "Michael is gone!" Silence. "What do you mean?" Her voice softening.

"Fi," I continued cautiously, "he's been hurt, very badly." "Oh god, is he..." "I don't know. He was kidnapped." "I'm coming down Sam."

I ran my fingers threw my hair. So angry, yet so helpless at the same time. "DAMMIT!" I screamed. _Michael you better be alive. If your not Fi is going to bring you back to life and kill you again. _

But wait. We both left him to work by himself. If he was hurt it was our faults.

_"Sam this job is important, it might help me to find out about my Burn Notice, I can't just drop the job." _

The whole time I was mad at him for not helping me with my job, while he needed help with his too. Like me he had went by himself, but his had turned out bad.

_Sam Axe. You're one pitiful excuse for a friend._

__

_A few hours earlier..._

"What do you want druggie?"

"Oh nothing much, just half a million in cash."

"I don't think you know who are talking to."

"Just a guy that wants the location of Michael Westen"

"Where?"

"Miami."

"I'll give you his address, but let me see the cash."

"Fine, provided the intel is good."

"Oh believe me it is."

"DC you better not let us down, I don't like when people let me down."

**Sorry I know the chapter is short, there is a storm so I had to hurry up. I'll add more tomorrow. Review please! Big thanks to i luv ewansmile so seems to be like my only follower. So come on people I see the traffic reports I know people read the story. Yeah and review tell me of you think DC is?**


	6. I Can't Keep Living This Way

**Author's Note- I'm terribly sorry for not updating in a long time. I didn't have an Internet accessible computer to update with. I plan on writing several chapters over Christmas Break. Thank you to those who reviewed. I hope You like it.**

"All the art of living lies in a fine mingling of letting go and holding on." -Henry Ellis

Maybe I should have done something else. Anything other than being a spy. All it has gotten me is burn notice, pain, suffering, enemies, not knowing what tommrow will bring, and betrayal. I'm not even sure I want to get ride of the burn notice. My life has just got settled down. I have a woman who loves me, a best friend, and a mother. I help people that need it. My life seems okay. But I know I will never be able to let the Burn Notice go. No matter how great my life seems now, I want to be back in. I need to be back in. If I die, I'll die trying. Fiona wants to settle down together and grow old. She doesn't say it out loud though, because she knows I will never be able to stop. When I left home for the military I had no intentions of making it back home alive. I didn't plan to get a burn notice. I never thought I would have a life at home again.

But I do...And I have to choose

I can't live in both worlds. I can't let go of my family and still hold on to them at the same time. The same with the job. But it's my decision not Fiona's, Sam's, or my mom's. If I do choose the job I will tell everyone bye this time, but it would be for good. Sam would accept it more or less. Mom would adapt to it. Fiona... The words from our fight the other day replay in my head.

_"Michael we need to talk."_

_"Fi now is not the time." _

_"Then when is the time Michael?"_

_"We can talk later Fiona, but I've got a lead on someone who can give me information on who burned me."_

_"It's always that damn burn notice!"_

_"Fiona this is important..."_

_"So is what I have to say Michael!"_

_"This may be my only opportunity!"_

_"Well then Michael leave, but I won't be here when you get back. If you come back at all!"_

_"Whats your problem?"_

_"My problem...MY PROBLEM! My freaking problem is that's all you care about! Is you getting back in. Not about what your family needs!"_

_"Why do you think I stay around Fiona? To protect my family, and you and Sam said you would help me!"_

_"We do help you! All the time! That's why I think we should have a say in this!"_

_"IT IS MY DECISION!"_

_"YOU HAVE A RESPONSIBITLITY NOW... You know what Michael go follow your lead, but I'm leaving."_

_"We need a little break from each other."_

_"Good bye Michael." _

_She slammed the door._

Damn. I didn't want her to leave. Fiona and Sam. I drove away the two people who would've had my back in this mess. I felt the gash on my forehead. It had stopped bleeding now. Whoever has me hostage in the back of this van wanted somone to think there was a slaughter at the loft. As they were taking me outside the loft I saw them busting blood bags all over the floor. They wanted anyone to think I was almost dead if they saw the loft.

The van stopped and I heard men talking outside. The back van doors were opened, and I was blinded by the sunlight. They grabbed my bound feet and hands and threw me out onto the concrete. "Gag his mouth," said a short stubby looking man with little hair. They placed a gag around my mouth. "This Weston?" The short man asked. "Yep." The man walked uo to me and said, "Drug him." I felt a needle pierce my skin. My vision started swimming, and I heard bits and pieces of information. "Take him...he's paying good...took care of it...Frank...burned him...his son." My last thought before I blacked out was, "And I have to choose because, I can't keep living this way."

**Author's Note: I decided to do this chapter from Michaels POV. Just to get the story moving along. FYI lots of foreshadowing in this chapter. Please R&R. I know I'm horrible with grammar, but try to help me out. :)**


	7. The Blood of Her Son

A/N: I know I haven't updated in forever, but I've been really busy latey with school.

Disclaimer: Don't own Burn Notice. It belongs to Matt Nix and all the awsome people who made it. I do however own David Castle.

Chapter 7- The Blood of Her son

**Sam's POV**

We searched for hours trying to find a lead as to who had taken Michael. I was busy calling my contacs and looking for clues while Fi was looking at the files. She was pretty shaken up about all the blood and I saw her avoiding it. "Fi, have you gotten anything?" I asked. "No!" She threw the file she was looking at down in frustration. She put her hands to her head. "Why couldn't have you went with him?" She asked. "How was I supposed to know that the one time I'm not there to back him up something happens?" I said, defensivly. "It's not your fault Sam, I just want to ind him." She said, defeated.

All of the sudden my phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and swallowed at the name. "Maddie-" I said to no one in particular. "What are we going to do Sam?" Said Fiona. "I don't know." I said. A car door slammed outside and we looked out the window to see Madeline herself ealking up the stairs to the loft.

I ran out to intercept Maddie before she came inside. I was met at the door with her smoking. "Sam why didn't you answer my calls?" She demanded. "I eh... was busy." "Welll is Michael here?" She asked, trying to see around me. "Maddie..." I warned. She tried to come forward, but I held her back. "Maddie-" "Let me go Sam." She Demanded. I tried to keep her back, but she moved her way around me. "Maddie no!"

She ran inside and saw an alarmed looking Fiona staring at her. She looked around and didn't see Michael. "Where is Michae-" She cut off as her eyes found the blood. She just stood looking at it.

**Maddie's POV**

I saw the blood and stood in shock as my mind raced. _"Could that be his? No! It wasn't his. It couldn' be his. No. He must be out helping somebody. Not this he wasn't here. But then why does Fiona have that look on her face. And why did Sam try to keep me from coming in here." _"Maddie-" Fiona said really soft." _"Oh god it's his! He's been hurt or... No he couldn't be. All that blood." I felt myself swaying on my feet as my vision went dark. _"MADDIE!"


	8. The Son I Never Wanted

Betrayal- The Son I Never Wanted

**A/N: I'm finally updating. Thank all of you who have stayed with me. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice (i don't make a profit on this) but I do however own David Castle (still don't make a profit).**

**Chapter 8- The Son I Never Wanted**

**Michael's POV**

I came to in a solid metal room. I was bound to chair with metal also. There were cameras in the corners of the room pointed at me. There were no windows, vents, and I saw no door. My head was throbbing and the room was burning up.

In summary I was screwed. I tried to com up with any possible way of escape, but couldn't come up with any. Sweat poured down my shirt and face.

_Where could I be? _

I could be in any hostile country anywhere in the world. For all I know I would be dead in the next few hours.

_Think Michael. Whoever they are they must want something from you otherwise they wouldn't have kept you alive. _

Don't get your hopes up. If those people come in the room with their faces showing I'm a dead man. Steam filled the room.

_Speak of the Devil_

I coughed until the steam cleared and I saw four hostiles with AK-47's aimed at me. Along with one man in paticular.

He had well groomed white/gray hair, brown eyes, a tailored suite, exspensive shoes, and cheap sunglasses. I had no idea who he was until he spoke.

"Hello Michael."

It was my father. My...dead father. He had plastic surgery to reconstruct his face and wore colored contacts. The son of a bitch had faked his own death, and from the looks of it was doing a lot better off than before he "died."

"What no hello?" He said, with a chuckle. He nodded and one of the men came and punched me in the gut. While I gasped for air, he smiled at me.

_When you're a spy it's not a good idea to get emotionally envolved in cases. But you will eventually.  
_

"I'm going to wipe the damn smile off your face." I snarled and was met with a fist to my nose, and heard a crunch. My vision blurred and the pain was intinse, not helping my already hurting head. It was defintley broken. Blood poured down the front of my shirt and dropped onto the floor.

"Now now we're not going to have any of that." My father, Frank said.

"Asshole," I managed to choke out. "Just like I remember. But what you don't want to hit me yourself. Afraid you'll mess up your nails?" I smiled. I wasn't hit that time.

Frank turned to leave saying, "Show Mr. Westen what happens to people who smart-off."

The next thing I knew I had the butt of an AK-47 coming towards my face.

**Cliffhanger. I'll try to update as soon as I can. R&R please. Reviews are what keeps me going. **


	9. Bad Guys Don't Die

Betrayal Chapter 9- Bad Guys Don't Die

A/N: thanks to all of the people who reviewed on my last chapter. Big thanks to my Beta (that's right I got one) NiteFang. Hope I'm not too much work.

Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any of its amazical characters.

Chapter 9-

I caught Maddie as she fell to the floor, and Fiona immediately sprang to my side to help. I could understand why she would faint—I'd felt woozy myself after seeing all the blood. I could just imagine what it was like to see her _son's_ blood. Fiona and I carried and laid her down on Michael's bed.

Fiona sighed and plopped down in a chair.

"This has been one hell of a day," she said, rubbing her face.

"And we've got to go through it again..until we find him," I added gruffly.

"Do you think he'll be all right? I mean, at least be all right enough to be fixed?" Fiona asked.

"I hope so, Fi. I really do," I muttered, staring off into the distance,

"He has to come back. He _has_ to. I never got the chance to tell him that he's going to be..." her voice cracked.

Sam was about to say something but was interrupted by the slam of a car door. Fiona and Sam jumped up and pulled out their guns.

"I'll go take care of it. You stay here with Maddie," I ordered Fi.

I kept my footsteps as light and soundless as I could as I made my way to the front door and opened it slowly.

Fiona's POV?

"What's... going on?" Maddie asked, her eyes fluttering open. She sat up and looked around. The older woman's hands suddenly shot out to seize my arms—not a brilliant move what with the fact that I was _armed_ and _on edge_. "Where's Sam? Did you find Michael?"

When I opened my mouth to answer, the only sound that came out was a gunshot.

The only problem was it wasn't from Sam's gun.

I'm terrible aren't I. (Hides as people throw cheese) Come on, I wouldn't dare kill off and/or injure my Sam. Or would I? (Evil chuckle)

Love you people. I'll update more later.


	10. Carry On Wayward Son

Betrayal Chapter 10- Carry On Wayward Son

**A/N: Thank you reviewers! I have new people reading and life is good. I felt that I shouldn't leave you hanging on that cliffhanger for too long, so here you go. **

Michaels's POV

I woke up to the sight of a blurry, dark room, my head pounding like someone was hitting it with a hammer. I knew I was in bad shape. At least one of my ribs had to be broken, and I was having trouble breathing. The fact that I knew that wasn't really helping much either. If a part of my rib had punctured my lung, I was done. My dad wasn't going to do anything to help me, but hopefully if I could make him think I would help him then maybe he would keep me alive. A little longer anyways.

As if on cue, my dad walked in the room.

I only saw his black figure as he spoke. "Michael, I see you're finally awake."

"You sound pleased," I said.

"Yes, because I know I'm going to get what I want."

A light suddenly turned on in the room. My father was there holding three files in his hands. Deep down I knew what they were, but some part of me hoped I was wrong.

He held them out from him and read the titles, throwing each file as he listed off the names: "Sam Axe, Fiona Glenanne, and Madeline Westen. I do believe these files were given to a certain convicted assassin who was charged with the murder of some president of some country. At this particular point, though, their lives are in _your_ hands…but that could change very quickly."

I closed my eyes and clenched my teeth—not at the pain, though. The fury building in my head burned away any conscious thought of pain.

I didn't want to help him, but I had no other choice.

I opened my eyes slowly and glared as I snarled my four new, most-hated words. "What do you want?"

_Dad_ turned around slowly and smirked. "I want you to go to work."

**A/N: Short chapter again (with another cliffhanger) bahahahahaahahhaa I'm an evil weasel. Review please it makes me write faster. **

**Beta Thanks- to my Beta NiteFang. You're amazing.**


	11. Confession

Betrayal Chapter 11- Confession

A/N: Grrrr someone guessed what one of the things I was planning on doing! (but I'm not telling who) :) anyways thank you to all the people who reviewed. As always big thanks to my Beta...(drum roll) NiteFang. I love yooh peoples.

Disclaimer: I don't own Burn Notice or any of it's amazing characters. They belong to Matt Nix and the other people who own them.

Fiona's POV

I heard the gunshot and my world went blank. Maddie let her hands fall off of me and back down onto the bed.

"Fiona—"

Before she could say anything else, I had bolted to the door and taken out my gun. I stood there, preparing myself for what I might see. I took a deep breath and yanked open the door and aimed my gun in the direction of the Charger. Once I saw what was happening, I let my gun fall to my side.

Sam was wrestling on the ground with the guy who had been trying to get into the Charger. Sam was bleeding from his shoulder, and it was getting onto the ground. He saw me on the top of the stairs and called out my name.

"Fiona, I got this guy go check to see if he has any others with hi—"

Sam was cut off with a punch to the jaw. The man picked up the gun that was lying next to him and turned to fire on Sam—but not before I raised mine and fired a round into his hand. It was tricky to have shot him from that far up, but I wanted to save Sam and keep the other guy alive.

I need answers and this poor SOB was going to give them to me.

Sam's POV

Fiona came down the stairs of the loft and aimed her gun at the man. Of course, he was crying and yelling on the ground holding his hand, cursing in Spanish.

Fiona came over and put her boot on him and said in perfect Spanish: "Vas a morir perra."

He didn't have a chance to say anything before Fi kicked him in the face, and he blacked out.

"Damn Fi," I muttered, holding my shoulder.

"Sam," she said, looking alarmed at all the blood.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch," I assured her.

That didn't stop her from running over, tearing off a piece of her dress, and holding it against my shoulder.

"Hold that there and go inside. I'll take care of him and then be up in a minute," she choked out strangely with tears in her eyes.

I didn't know Fi one to get emotional over a little spilled blood.

"Fi—"

"Go Sam," she ordered, with anger returning to her voice.

I wasn't going to argue with her, so I climbed the stairs only to be confronted with Maddie.

"Sam, what the hell is happen—you're hurt!" she exclaimed as she grabbed me and guided me to a chair.

"I'm fine Maddie. It's just a graze," I told her.

Then, thankfully, Fiona strode in with her hand clamped around the collar of the guy's shirt. She shoved him into the loft, and he slammed onto the floor, cursing in Spanish some more.

"I'll tie him up then I'll deal with you," she said, pointing at me.

After the man had been tied up, Fiona had cleaned and dressed my wound, tears running down her face the entire time. I knew something was wrong.

"Maddie would you go check on the Charger?" I asked, hoping she would leave.

"Um sure Sam," she said, and went out the loft door.

I turned to Fiona and asked, "You want to tell me what's wrong?"

She plopped down into a chair and rubbed her face. I wasn't expecting an answer and surely not the one I got.

"Sam I'm pregnant."

AhahhhA yes I ended it on another cliffhanger. And I have been planning on doing that all along


	12. Like Father Like Son

**Betrayal**

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry. I know I haven't updated this in months. I blame the plot bunnies that never stop spitting out ideas. Sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Burn Notice or its amazingly awesome characters. I'm merely borrowing them for a while.**

**Chapter 12- Like Father Like Son**

_Dad _turned around slowly and smirked, "I want you to go to work." He stood in front of me with a smile on his face. "For me, that is. You see champ I've been busy. Smuggling guns across the border of Mexico to the cartel is a full time job, but you can see it pays big."

He had full control of me. I couldn't do anything without risking everyone's safety. _Damn, I never knew I could hate someone so much._

"I need your skills to help me get a shipment over the border. Border patrol's been cracking down on what crosses. The cartel is less than pleased that their shipment is late. Not to worry though, I promised to bring in the best. The _best_ is you, sonny boy."

"You're in with the cartel! How freaking stupid can you be? Do you actually think that this won't come back and bite you in the ass? Not that I give a damn." To my surprise, he didn't hit me.

"Oh, Michael… Michael, you have no say in this matter."

He grabbed a remote from his pocket and pressed a button. The cuffs that were holding me to the chair suddenly snapped open. I stood up carefully, unsure of what was about to happen.

"You are going to do exactly what I say, when I say it," he said.

"I thought we established that already," I retorted, trying to piss him off.

He launched himself at me, grabbed me by the throat, drew out his knife, and slammed me up against the wall.

"Here's what is going to happen. You are going to do what you are told exactly when I tell you to, or they die! Do you understand that? I will personally make sure every single one of them is butchered. Sam, your mother, hell even Nathan." He pressed the knife to my neck. "I won't kill your woman yet, because I need something from her. You see I need an heir to take over this wonderful business, and who better to run it than your son!" He started laughing hysterically.

"What's with the look Michael? Your girlfriend didn't tell you she was knocked up? Well I hope you're happy. I'm going to keep her around, till your son _and _your daughter arrive. Then I'm going to kill that bitch, and raise them just as I did you."

I tried to process this information, while dealing with the blind rage that had taken over. _Fiona is pregnant! How could she not tell me?_

"Go to hell!" I spat in his face.

"You are going to die Michael. It's not a matter of _if_, it's the matter of _when_," he laughed. "But if you do what I want, I'm going to let them live. I'll even let Fiona keep her daughter. So you are going to follow me out of this room, and if you make one step out of place, I make a call. Then I blow Axe's, your mom's, or your brother's head off."

"We have a deal." I said, ignoring my urge to grab his knife and stab him in the eye.

"Good then," he said, lowering the knife. "Shall we?"

**Please review! Let me know what you think. Next chapter is Fi and Sam.**


	13. Betrayed

Author's Note: Terribly sorry for not updating in over a month. Since the new episode is tonight, I figured that I'd go ahead and write the next chapter.

Chapter 13- Betrayed

* * *

"Sam I'm pregnant."

"I'm sorry…what did you say?" Sam was pretty sure his jaw would fall to the floor in second now. Fiona was pregnant, with Michael's kid. He didn't know whether to be so damn happy, or terribly worried. This might have some kind of connection to Michael's kidnapping, I had to get one question off my chest first.

"Fi does he know?"

"No," She said, turning her head towards the windows, a sorrowful look plastered on her face. "I was going to tell him, but then he started talking about his damn burn notice, and I got mad. We fought and I left for Orlando. God Sam I…"

"Hey," Sam said, gripping her hand. "We _are _getting him back. He's going to come home, and he's going to be there for your kid."

"That is if he even wants-"

"Fiona, how long have you known him? He may be a an ex-spy, and sure he is a little rough around the edges, _but _I know for a fact that he would never leave you to take care of the kid by yourself."

"I know Sam." She said, nodding.

He stood up and ran his hand through his messy hair. "I need a beer, hell I need thirty. I can't believe I'm going to be Uncle Sam. That kid is going to love me."

"Kids." Fiona corrected.

He spit out his beer that he had just took a sip of. "_Kids, _as in more than one?"

"That's what the plural form of the word means."

"How many are there?" Sam gasped.

"Two, one boy and one girl." She said, rubbing her belly.

_Oh god, two little Fionas and Michaels. Two kids that have Michael's and Fiona's blood in them. God help the world._

"Who's going to tell Maddie she's going to be a grandmother?" I asked.

"Not you." Fiona glared at me. "After we get Michael back, then I'll tell her with him."

"About that… we've got a lead over there." Sam said, motioning to the man.

"Then let's get some answers."

"The Charger is fine Sam," Maddie announced, looking to Sam. "But next time you need time to talk Sam, just ask me."

"Will do." Maddie was smart, and fierce. I could see were Michael got it from. "Actually we are going to get some answers out of this SOB."

"Good luck." She said, glaring at the man.

"Thanks we will need it."

Fiona walked over to the man and slapped him. He woke with a start, a fearful look in his eyes.

"No me mates, por favor! Te puedo decir lo que quiero saber!" The man pleaded.

"Entonces empezamos a hablar, o de perder un dedo por cada mentira."

"No por favor, te lo suplico."

"¿Habla usted Inglés?" Fiona asked.

"Sí".

"Who sent you?"

"A man, a junkie. He named DC."

"Now come on, give us his real name." Fiona said, circling the chair. "You don't want me to start breaking fingers do you?"

"David Castle! He named David Castle! He wanted me to grab car, saying no one would be needing it anymore. He said place would be empty." The man babbled out.

Sam stood and stared. Anger bubbling over to his breaking point. David had betrayed him. He must have sold Michael out. He had used him to get to Michael. It was his fault. David had betrayed him. He had betrayed Michael.

"SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Conversation between Fiona and the man.

"Don't kill me, please! I can tell you what you want to know!" The man pleaded.

"Then start talking, or loose a finger for each lie."

"No please, I beg of you!"

"Do you speak English?" Fiona Asked.

"Yes."

Review please!


	14. Another One Bites the Dust

**A/U: So um…I'm alive. Don't kill me! I never meant for it to be this long before I updated. So I'm not going to bother with excuses and write. **

* * *

**Chapter 14 – Another One Bites the Dust**

"Just remember what I said Michael." Frank spat into Michael's ear. Frank handed Michael off to some of his men, who roughly shoved him forward.

"Get him ready. We leave tonight." Frank said, as he walked away. Michael ignored what his father said, but focused on something else.

_He was going to be a father._

The words were still ringing in his head like someone banging against a gong. Fiona was pregnant with twins; a son and a daughter. And now he had to do whatever he could to keep them and the rest of his family safe. If the son of a bitch knew so much about Fiona being pregnant, then he must have people following her around. He could only imagine how big of a mess his father had gotten himself into.

They walked inside a door and into an office. There was a man dressed in a very expensive suit; a Cuban cigar hung out of his lips. "Ah this must be the man of the hour. Michael Weston, so nice to finally meet you. Your father has told me so much about you."

"Who do I have the pleasure of meeting?" Michael responded.

"Edgar Payne, I'm what they like to call the brains behind this operation. The big bosses spin out a big picture, and I add all the little details." Edgar turned around and waved at the men holding Michael. "Leave us be, we have much to discuss."

"We are not to leave the captive alone." The guard spoke.

"Well I find it hard to work with guns at my back. Oh bloody hell, it's not like he's going to get away!" Edgar exclaimed. "Look just wait outside the door. There are 200 men around here, and if somehow he escapes this room and gets away alive, then this plan wasn't worth forming." Edgar snapped.

The men turned to look at each other and said, "We will be outside the door."

"Thank you." Edgar bowed and made a mock gesture of tipping his hat. Once the door shut, Edgar rolled his eyes. "Damn fools. I swear you think after three years of this they would trust me by now." He went to his desk and pulled out a bottle of Brandy. "The bosses say we need your help to pull this off, so let's get started shall we."

"You always do what they bosses want?" Michael asked, trying to get as much information out of this guy as he could.

"Hell no! Every single one of them are idiots." He took a sip of the Brandy and smirked. "But sometimes the biggest idiots are the richest idiots. They want me to do something, I snap my fingers and it's done. In return I get hell whatever has any value nowadays."

"Do you need my help?"

"Nor need or want it my good fellow, but the bossed insist that you are on this. Personally I think it was the stupidest thing they could've done taking up the straggler Frank. He's nothing but a lackey that's either going to take the fall or take a 'fall.' I don't reckon you're upset about it though. He offered you as bait. You were hand delivered as 'useful' and 'expendable." Edgar put his feet up on the desk and laughed. "Of course I'm 'expendable' also. Not a dead-man-walking like you, but they won't shed any tears over me if I bite the bullet. That is the reason I play these suckers for all their worth and I _always _have an escape plan."

"You sound like you have everything planned out." Michael commented.

"Hello? I'm the planner. It's my job."

Michael didn't trust Edgar, but he figured he could use him to his advantage. If he could buddy up enough with him then maybe he could convince Edgar to let him tag along on his escape.

"Right oh, so here's the deal. You are going to lead a group to the border. The border patrol will find some of the guns, then the men with you start dropping bodies. Meanwhile the real weapons will be making their way across the border. You either die or get taken in, and we are going to make it look like the burned spy planned it all. The bosses hand out the cash, and kill the people that need to be gotten rid of…the end.

"So then you need me to be your fall guy?"

"You are _supposed _to be the fall guy." Edgar crossed his hands and stared at Michael. "I read your file Michael; you are my type of guy. I was thinking of altering the plan a tiny bit. Maybe letting someone else take the fall." Edgar held out his hand. "So what do you say? Partner with me?"

Michael didn't hesitate in taking his hand.


	15. To Save One Life Means Risking Two Other

**A/U: Second Chapter in one day ;) **

**Chapter 14 – To Save One Life Means Risking Two Others**

"Son of a bitch!" Sam screamed, kicking a chair across the room. He held his face in his hands and panted. "That no-good dirty rat-assed-!"

"I'm guessing you know who that is then." Fiona stated.

"I called him to help me with the job, because Mikey couldn't do it! God Dammit I should've known what was happening!" Sam screamed.

"Sam just calm down! You didn't know what he was going to do, right?" Fiona immediately regretted her words as soon as they left her mouth.

"RIGHT? You think that I would have let him…them do this if I'd known what was going on? I may have made a mistake in not helping Michael, but I would _never _betray him Fiona! I would kill myself before I got the chance to!"

"Sam I didn't mean…where are you going?" Fiona asked, as Sam stopped towards the door.

"I'm going to have a talk with David. You stay here with Madddy and this guy. I _will _find out what Castle knows, and I _will _go get Michael." Sam spat, anger burning in his eyes.

"I'm coming with you Sam. There is no way in hell you are going alone." Fiona grabbed Sam and prevented him from walking off.

"Fi you aren't coming with me…" Sam started.

"Why the hell not? The blame doesn't all rest with you Sam! I didn't help Michael either. It's my fault too. I'm going to come with you and save his life-"

Fiona was cut off when Sam grabbed her and yelled, "Trying to save one life means risking two others, not just your own! You have two kids in there who are depending on you. I'm not going to let Michael down again by risking his children."

"You're right Sam, they are depending on me. They are depending on me to bring back their father alive!"

The two of them stood red with anger and in each other's faces. It was their job as friends to get Michael out of this mess, and they were going to do it together.

"We are going now, I'm going to be in the car." Fiona said, walking out the door.

"I will call him and get him to meet me. We are going to end this."

**Short chapter I know, but I'm hungry and this is a filler chapter. **


End file.
